<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but punz never came. by dedicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531934">but punz never came.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicious/pseuds/dedicious'>dedicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dedicious' wonderful world of oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Death, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream being a manipulative bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicious/pseuds/dedicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo wasn't supposed to die.</p>
<p>OR: january 20th stream, except punz never comes. haha. sorry if this sucks uh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>IF YOU THINK I AM SHIPPING EW, No Romantic Relationship(s), PROBLEMATIC SHIPPERS DNI, SERIOUSLY THERE IS NO SHIPPING HERE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dedicious' wonderful world of oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but punz never came.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so like obvious trigger warnings here:<br/>-blood<br/>-death<br/>-abuse (kinda)<br/>-manipulation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's fine. It's about time anyway." Tubbo took a few steps towards Dream.</p>
<p>"No no no no no," Tommy uttered. At this point, tears were streaming down his face. He had stopped trying to hold them back, and now they flowed freely.</p>
<p>Tubbo couldn't die. They'd just have to wait until Punz arrived. He should be here soon, right? They'd watch as the whole SMP swarmed Dream and defeated him, and they'd be happy. Tubbo wouldn't die, he <em>couldn't</em> die.</p>
<p>Dream already held his axe in one hand. "Say your goodbyes, Tommy." Tommy couldn't see Dream's expression, but he could tell that Dream was smiling.</p>
<p>"Tubbo, come on, you can't give up like this—Tubbo, <em>please</em>," Tommy begged.</p>
<p>Tubbo only gave two words in response.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Tommy."</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>No no no no no no <em>no</em>.</p>
<p>This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening, Punz was supposed to here, no no no, this wasn't meant to happen, no <em>no NO</em>—</p>
<p>A scream tore through Tommy's throat. It was very loud and <em>very </em>painful.</p>
<p>Dream had cleaved his axe into Tubbo's gut. Tubbo was losing too much blood, <strike>he would definitely die</strike> but maybe he'd make it. Maybe Punz would come through now and have a golden apple or a healing potion on him. Tubbo <em>had</em> to live.</p>
<p>Tommy rushed over to Tubbo and held him, pained sobs escaping him. He tried to hold them back, try to seem strong, but he couldn't.</p>
<p>He felt Tubbo's warm blood stain his shirt and hands, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything that would happen to him as long as Tubbo was safe.</p>
<p>
  <strike>But Tubbo wasn't going to make it, because he had <em>failed </em>Tubbo. This wasn't supposed to happen. Now Tubbo was bleeding and dying and his breathing was so shallow and labored he was going to die and it was all Tommy's fault, wasn't it.</strike>
</p>
<p>Tommy pleaded, trying not to note how utterly <em>broken</em> he sounded. "Tubbo, please, Punz will be here soon, just a little longer Tubbo. Maybe someone will have healing supplies, we just need to wait a bit—"</p>
<p>Tubbo replied, his words just a barely audible breath. "It was about time, Tommy."</p>
<p>Tommy hugged Tubbo, <strike>who was bleeding all over him as he took shallow breaths that only happened when someone was dying</strike>. He said something to Tubbo, the words barely even a whisper. "I'm sorry Tubbo. I'm sorry for those times where I was a stupid bitch, I'm sorry about dragging you into this, I'm sorry about the festival, I'm sorry about the final control room—" He was cut off by another sob, and he began wailing. "I'm so sorry, Tubbo."</p>
<p>Tubbo whispered something too <strike>with his last breaths.</strike> "I forgive you."</p>
<p>Tommy felt Tubbo go limp in his arms, but refused to believe it. He didn't feel a heartbeat in Tubbo, he didn't hear any more breaths.</p>
<p>No. It wasn't possible. This had to all be some little prank, and Tubbo would spring back into life saying "Ha! Gotcha!" as he and Dream laughed and Tommy felt relief flood his body.</p>
<p>But that didn't happen. Tubbo remained lifeless, <strike>and he was getting colder by the minute.</strike></p>
<p>At first, it started out as silent sobs. Then it grew into wailing, and then screaming and shouting, then him babbling meaningless phrases to Tubbo. He felt so weak and vulnerable, especially with Dream watching it all silently. He <em>hated </em>how Dream just watched it all.</p>
<p>Once the storm had mostly calmed down, Dream put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Stop your little show right now. You're going to prison, Tommy. Be grateful I didn't say this sooner."</p>
<p>The emptiness inside of Tommy began to fill with rage. Pure, white-hot, blinding rage. He began shaking with how strong it was. Nothing mattered anymore. The discs weren't important. It was Tubbo, Tubbo who mattered, <strike>and now Tubbo was dead.</strike></p>
<p>Tommy let out a shriek and launched himself at Dream, attacking every inch of him he could. Tommy clawed, punched, hit, kicked, <em>everything</em>. He wasn't clever or calculated in his moves, however. His movements were sloppy and controlled by anger, and soon enough the masked man had overpowered a rage-infused Tommy.</p>
<p>"<em>Let go of me! Let go of me you evil bitch!</em>"</p>
<p>Tommy struggled against Dream's grasp, but it was useless. "Tommy!" Dream yelled, and Tommy's heart nearly stopped. Dream <em>never </em>yelled. "You are nothing but a disease to this server. You start wars, you get people killed, you bring chaos and conflict. But I <em>need</em> you, Tommy. I don't need you to be happy. I just need you to be alive. So, you'll be staying in the inescapable prison I commissioned." Dream laughed at this, manic laughter that came from someone who was gone beyond saving. Dream was definitely someone gone; he only cared about power now.</p>
<p>"Dream, you are a <em>monster</em>." He spat the phrase out with as much malice as he could put into his voice. He was already losing it because of all the screaming and crying he had been doing.</p>
<p>Tommy cried out as Dream slapped him on the cheek. "Quit talking. I'd much rather bring you to the prison with no struggle."</p>
<p>"Dream, I <em>hate</em> you—"</p>
<p>Dream hushed Tommy. "Shh shh, Tommy, calm down," he said, lowering down into a sitting position with Tommy in his arms. "It's okay. You're just angry and hurt. We're friends, but Tommy, you chose your discs over Tubbo. You let Tubbo die because of the discs. Tommy, why did you let Tubbo die?"</p>
<p>Tommy clung onto Dream's hoodie and sobbed as if they hadn't just fought two minutes ago. "I'm sorry, Dream. I know I'm a failure, and I know I say I'm a big man but I'm <em>not </em>a big man—"</p>
<p>Dream patted Tommy on the back, then squeezed him in a hug. "Deep breaths, Tommy. I'm your friend, I'm here for you."</p>
<p>Tommy absolutely hated how the touch comforted him, and how his sobs gradually died down as Dream whispered to him. Though tears still fell from his face, he uttered, "I-I'm sorry, Dream."</p>
<p>Dream gave him another squeeze-hug before reaching out for his axe. Tommy didn't notice as Dream brought the handle down on his head and knocked him out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tommy woke up, he'd be surrounded by obsidian walls, with his only entertainment being empty books to write in and a clock on the wall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha. hahahaha. ha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>